Legenda Pohon Maple
by synstropezia
Summary: Jellal dan kawan-kawan bermain sepak bola, dilanjut dengan petak umpet. Akibat troll dari Natsu, Jellal tersesat di hutan, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang wanita berambut scarlet. Dia menawarkan pertolongan, berpetualang sebentar, dan pulang ke desa dengan selamat. Hidup yang bahagia...


Legenda Pohon Maple

 **Summary : Jellal dan kawan-kawan bermain sepak bola, dilanjut dengan petak umpet. Akibat troll dari Natsu, Jellal tersesat di hutan, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang wanita berambut scarlet. Dia menawarkan pertolongan, berpetualang sebentar, dan pulang ke desa dengan selamat. Hidup yang bahagia...**

Chara : Jellal.F

Rate : T

Genre : General

Warning : Typo, dll

Siang itu, matahari bersinar cukup terik, menyangat kulit sampai rasanya terbakar. Udara di atas gunung cukup sejuk. Beberapa anak tengah bermain, terdengar pula nyanyian ala kampung sana, diiringi suara tiupan seruling, tepukan tangan, alunan harmonika, semua menjadi kesatuan harmonis yang tidak terpisahkan. Sekelompok anak lelaki, berlari di sekeliling lapangan rumput, mengiring bola menuju depan gawang, lalu menendangnya sekuat tenaga, sampai sorak sorai menggema riuh.

"Gol...! Skornya tiga lawan dua. Kami menang" seru seorang anak lelaki berambut salam. Terlihat puas, dalam permainan sepak bola tersebut

"Hari ini saja. Besok, pasti tim kami yang menang!" tak mau kalah, dia kembali menantang keesokan harinya. Nyaris terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua, jika tidak dilerai teman lainnya

"Sudah, sudah. Mau main apa sekarang?"

"Kamu lupa peraturannya? Yang mengajak, yang menentukan permainannya. Jadi, keputusan berada di tanganmu, Jellal"

"Hey, aku tidak mengajak, tetapi bertanya" ucapnya membela diri sendiri. Anak itu menghela nafas, rambut salamnya berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Dia mendeham pelan, berpikir sejenak sebelum buka mulut

"Petak umpet saja. Hitung dari satu sampai dua puluh, kamu yang jaga! Kita main di bawah gunung, bagaimana?" seluruh anak yang berkumpul di lapangan, menampakkan raut terkesan ragu. Memang sih, tidak ada larangan, tetapi...

"Oi, oi, ingatlah mengenai larangannya. Jangan bilang kamu lupa, flame head!" lelaki berambut raven tadi berteriak, menandakan sebuah peringatan

"Mana mungkin, ada wanita penunggu. Berlebihan sekali kamu Gray. Menurut kalian berempat bagaimana?" mendengar pertanyaannya, Jellal langsung menengok ke arah dua orang lain, menginginkan pendapat terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengajukan. Mereka menganguk pelan, dan dia hanya mengiyakan. Lima lawan satu, jelas siapa pemenangnya di sini

"Yoshh, ayo turun gunung sekarang!"

Mereka pun berjalan berbaris, si anak berambut salam adalah pemimpinnya, seorang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Sesekali terdengar senandung riang, dari mulutnya yang memang terkenal berisik. Agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh orang dewasa, langkah kaki mereka dibuat sepelan mungkin, walau tak jarang mendapat peringatan langsung, seperti : Jangan turun gunung, nanti kalian diculik! Atau, pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam, perempuan itu bisa membunuh kalian! Semua selalu membicarakan rumor itu, tiada henti dari pagi hingga malam.

Belum ada kebenaran yang terkuak. Beberapa orang mengatakan, bahwa rumor tentang perempuan berambut scarlet itu, sengaja dibuat untuk memperingati anak-anak yang mau turun gunung, supaya tidak pulang terlalu sore, jika lupa diri sampai matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, maka jalan pulang akan sulit ditemukan, apalagi, udara di bawah jauh lebih dingin. Tempat yang diberi nama tengkorak, karena di sana, memang terdapat banyak tulang rangka manusia. Sebagian besar adalah, petualang yang gagal menemukan jalan pulang, dan tewas mengenaskan.

"Mulailah berhitung. Dari satu sampai dua puluh, ya!" seru Natsu berlari kesana kemari, mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi. Jellal memulai hitungannya, menyandarkan kepala membelakangi semuanya

Setelah mencapai angka dua puluh, dia mulai mencari ke segala arah. Mulai dari semak-semak, dibalik pohon lain, dan beberapa celah kecil. Kaki telanjangnya mulai berjalan maju, menyusuri tempat yang lebih jauh. Semakin lama, semakin banyak pohon terlihat, daun-daunnnya sudah gugur, karena sekarang adalah musim gugur. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat kulit arinya mengigil kedinginan. Kabut datang menghampiri, menutup jalan di sekitar, membuat pandangan mata Jellal kabur.

"Gawat...jangan-jangan...!"

Seharusnya dia menyadari hal ini sedari tadi, tempat sekarang bukan lagi daerah pegunungan, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari itu, tengkorak! Jellal membalik badan mundur, sering kali langkah kakinya terhenti. Entah kenapa, seluruh jalan terlihat sama.

 _Aummmm...aummm..._

Langit atas berwarna abu pekat, suara aungan hewan buas merajalela, hembusan angin menimbulkan suara gemercik di setiap semak belukar. Jellal menengok takut ke belakang, serigala dari segala penjuru mengepung jalan keluar, berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat!

Ranting di sebelahnya, adalah satu-satunya senjata untuk bertahan sekarang, yang dilempar tanpa tenaga ke arah salah satu serigala. Bagaimana tidak, dia ketakutan setengah mati karena terancam! Malaikat pencabut nyawa seakan memberi peringatan pertama.

Gerombolan serigala yang lapar, kini tak tanggung-tanggung menyergap. Walau kakinya lemas, meski kepalanya beku total, Jellal masih ingin bertahan dari kejaran maut. Dia berlari menghindar, hanya bisa mengira-ngira kemana arah serangan. Gigi tajam itu mengoyak kaki kanannya, darah segar terciprat keluar, menodai tampang garang beberapa serigala. Mengetahui mangsa di depan, tidak lagi leluasa bergerak, hawa nafsu mulai menguasai mereka semua. Kini bukan lagi, salah satu yang menjadi korban. Dengan sekali loncat, deretan gigi memangsa lengannya, berulang kali sampai Jellal mengerang kesakitan, memukul balik hingga serigala itu terpental.

Kakinya diseret, terus dipaksakan untuk berjalan. Mereka tidak mengejar, justru kabur ke arah berlawanan. Hatinya berkata mengenai firasat buruk. Jellal sadar, dia tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, akibat kecerobohannya semua ini terjadi. Jalan di depan sudah ditutup kabut nan tebal, hanya ada satu pilihan tersisa, melangkah maju tanpa menemukan titik terang.

"Natsu sialan, mereka mau menjebakku rupanya" gerutu Jellal merangkak di atas tanah. Tenaga untuk berdiri pun, dikuras habis oleh rasa sakit di sekujur badan

Setiap pegangan terasa begitu berat, dia tidak peduli dengan tanggungan beban di kedua tangannya, yang anak itu inginkan adalah bebas dari penderitaan, pulang ke desa lalu meminta penjelasan, kepada Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk, menerpa wajahnya hangat dengan warna jingga. Pasti sudah sore, pikir Jellal menambah kecepatan, tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi! Pemandangan indah menyambut, bau daun maple tercium jelas dari sini, bahkan beberapa daunnya terbang dibawa angin. Menampakkan sesosok wanita di depan pohon.

"Wanita itu...bukankah dia?"

Orang yang selalu dikaitkan dengan rumor orang dewasa. Ternyata dia benar-benar ada, bukti paling konkret adalah, dia memang berada di sana, terekam jelas di kedua matanya. Jellal mendekat perlahan, berusaha bangkit melawan luka di kaki kanan. Angin musim gugur, membuat rambut panjang berwarna scarlet itu, berkibar ke samping ditiup lembut. Pesona yang dipancarkan, nyaris menenggelamkan Jellal ke alam bawah sadar. Jika tidak menahan diri, pujian 'suteki' pasti sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Akan lebih cocok, dikatakan pada musim semi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, di sini?" tanyanya masih pada posisi semula. Jellal menggelengkan kepala pelan, dia segera tersadar dari lamunan

"Aku teresat, kamu sendiri?"

"Tidakkah kamu sadar? Aku tengah menunggu seseorang, tetapi..."

"Dia tidak pernah datang?" tebak Jellal yang benar seratus persen. Wanita scarlet itu menganguk lemas, kini wajahnya nampak sendu

"Sejak kapan kau menunggu? Semua terasa berjalan lebih lambat sekarang"

"Mungkin sudah dua ratus tahun lalu" apa dia gila? Mana mungkin ada yang hidup, dalam jangka waktu selama itu. Jellal berdiri tepat di depannya, merasa kurang ajar jika tidak menatap lawan bicara

"Dua ratus tahun, ya...kamu tidak lapar? Setelah menunggu seseorang selama itu?"

"Bukankah jelas, aku sudah lama meninggal. Bisa disebut, roh penasaran yang tidak dapat pergi ke surga atau neraka. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu kembali, usai perang berakhir. Bahkan, setelah dua ratus tahun berlalu, dia tak kunjung datang"

"Kenapa tidak pergi mencarinya? Lebih baik begitu, daripada terus menunggu tanpa membuahkan hasil apa pun"

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Semua itu rahasia, kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya"

"Roh yang terikat dengan pohon maple, ya...baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencari orang itu, bagaimana?"

"Kondisi kaki dan tanganmu terlihat buruk, masih berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan" balasnya merasa tidak enak hati. Sekarang dia sudah bisa tersenyum, walau mulutnya berkata seperti tadi, wanita itu sangat terbantu dengan tawaran Jellal

"Siapa namamu?"

"Erza Scarlet, kau sendiri siapa?"

"Jellal Fernandes. Aku berjanji, akan menemukan pria itu, bagaimana pun caranya. Bye"

"Tu-tunggu, ini fotonya. Menolongku boleh-boleh saja, tetapi kamu harus diberi petunjuk terlebih dahulu"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu sudah dulu"

Saat berjalan, langkah kakinya tergopoh-gopoh, berusaha menahan rasa sakit selama mungkin. Di bawah sana, ada tangga yang terbuat dari batu, tanpa pegangan di sisi kiri maupun kanan. Jellal sempat mendengus kesal, kakinya sudah dibuat terlalu lelah, masih harus naik-turun. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya pulang nanti? Puluhan anak tangga terbentang di depan mata, meski agak lama baru bisa sampai ke bawah, prioritas utama adalah kelesamatan. Kebetulan, dia menemukan sebatang tongkat kayu, yang dapat dipakai untuk membantunya berjalan. Jellal seperti pengemis pincang, kira-kira begitulah pandangan setiap orang, yang memperhatikannya dari jauh maupun dekat.

Tempat tujuannya adalah desa, berbeda dengan di gunung, rakyat di sana jauh lebih makmur dan tentram hidupnya. Namun, ada banyak kebusukan, yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh pemikiran sempit, milik seorang Jellal Fernandes. Belum lama menempuh jarak, dia merasa akan bertemu orang jahat di depan sana. Oh, ternyata hanya sekumpulan anak lelaki, yang baru selesai bermain layang-layang.

"Lihatlah, ada pengemis pincang!" seru salah seorang anak. Mereka bertiga mendekat, memperhatikan Jellal mulai dari pucuk kepala sampai bawah kaki

"Lukanya mengerikan sekali. Kaki dan tanganmu bisa busuk lho"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, tetapi aku baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya" tanpa memikirkan sedikit pun keadaannya saat ini, anak itu langsung merebut paksa tongkat kayu dari tangan Jellal, membuatnya terkapar di atas jalan. Kesulitan sewaktu berusaha bangun sendiri, jatuh lagi, lagi, dan lagi

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali melihatmu terus jatuh. Tidak usah bangun sekalian"

Jellal POV

Sial...padahal aku tidak memiliki stok tenaga, untuk keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang. Selembar foto keluar dari kantong celanaku, dan mereka mengambilnya! Tanganku terjulur ke depan, berusaha merebut kembali dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Anak berambut putih itu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas, membuatku tambah kesulitan ketika ingin meraihnya. Seorang yang lain menginjak pergelangan tanganku pelan, aku berteriak keras, meski tidak mendapat simpati apa pun, dari penduduk yang berlalu lalang.

"Berteriak saja terus, sampai suaramu habis!" ejeknya melempar batu ke arahku, bukan hanya sekali, melainkan berulang kali. Kepalaku ikut terluka, darah segar mengalir membasahi kening, dan mereka masih mempermainkanku

"Boss Lyon, berikan saja foto itu padanya, aku merasa kasian" daripada disebut serius, lebih cenderung pada main-main. Kini tawa mereka menggema dalam kepalaku, memuakkan, menjijikan, menyebalkan!

"Hoi, kenapa tidak berteriak lagi? Sudah lelah, huh?" tanya lelaki bernama Lyon, bahkan dipanggil boss segala. Dia menendang perutku keras, membuatku memuntahkan cairan asam dari lambung, lalu terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti

"Bagus, ekspresi seperti itu yang kusuka" yang lain juga ikut menindas. Memukul dan menendang terus-menerus, luka memar terdapat di sekujur tubuhku, terutama di bagian dada dan perut

"Kurang lengkap jika belum memberi salam perpisahan. Kami mengatakan sampai jumpa padamu, pengemis pincang!"

 _BRUKKK!_

Lyon mengangkat batu berukuran sedang, menjatuhkannya tepat mengenai kaki kananku. Sekarang bukan hanya pincang, melainkan patah. Mereka masih sempat tertawa, usai meninggalkanku dengan kondisi sekarat. Foto itu melayang di udara, terjatuh mulus di depan kedua bola mataku. Matahari nyaris terbenam, dan aku belum bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caraku menepati janji? Apa tekadku kurang kuat, dibanding penderitaanku? Merangkak adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang.

Ya...lebih baik daripada berdiam diri. Di sebuah ladang gandum, tanpa sengaja aku melihat dua orang pria, yang tengah menggotong beberapa anak kecil dalam truk. Firasatku berkata buruk, jika menolong mereka kabur dari sana. Namun kata hati, berhasil mengalahkan rasa takut dalam dadaku. Entah bagaimana, aku mendapat kekuatan untuk bangkit berdiri, bahkan berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung memergoki perbuatan biadab mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakku sambil menunjuk, terlihat seperti pahlawan pembela kebenaran saja

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Bocah pincang sepertimu, mau apa melawan orang dewasa?"

"Permasalahannya sudah jelas sekarang, kalian mau menjual anak-anak itu ke pasar gelap kan?"

 _BUAKKK!_

Pukulan telak mendarat keras di pucuk kepalaku, semua mendadak gelap seketika. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Walau agak samar-samar, suara deru mobil dapat ku dengar menggunakan kedua telinga. Mereka mau membawa kami kemana? Aneh...aku merasa ngantuk berat...tetapi...kenapa...? Tak kuasa menahan, aku memejamkan mata sangat erat, terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, terlalu lelah untuk bertanya, apalagi melawan.

Normal POV

Di kawasan terlarang, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari desa, kendaraan berhenti di sebuah rumah gubuk. Mereka bergotong royong, membawa masuk anak-anak hasil curian dari bagian belakang truk. Bulan sudah menampakkan diri, sebelum Jellal sempat menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

Tak lupa, menurunkan karung berisi obat-obatan terlarang, alat membius dan suntikan kecil. Dua orang lainnya, sibuk dengan pisau di tangan kanan. Sesekali terdengar suara seperti menggorok, darah berceceran menodai pakaian serta lantai. Dua buah ginjal, sukses diambil dari tubuh seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun.

"Boss, bagaimana dengan anak ini? Tangan dan kakinya hampir membusuk, dia juga tidak berharga untuk dijual" mereka tengah membicarakan Jellal. Bergidik ngeri melihat anggota tubuhnya mengeluarkan cairan hijau berbau busuk

"Potong tangan dan kakinya sekarang juga! Lalu kubur di tanah lapang, jangan sampai ketahuan!"

"Anak-anak yang lain harus diapakan, setelah diambil organ tubuhnya?"

"Bunuh saja mereka. Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang masih hidup. Kalau tidak, kepala kalian akan kupenggal dan dijual ke pasar gelap"

"Baik tuan!" ucap anak buahnya serentak, tidak berani melawan perintah. Tangan mereka terus melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Tidak ada penganggu atau orang lain di sekitar kawasan terlarang, karena itulah dianggap sebagai tempat paling strategis

Perlahan-lahan Jellal membuka matanya, walau berat dan masih ngantuk, dia tetap memaksakan diri. Langsung mendapati, seorang pria dengan perut buncitnya tengah memegang golok, memotong lengan kanan anak itu sampai mengerang kesakitan. Belum lama mengambil tindakan, langkah antisipasi sudah diambil terlebih dahulu. Mulutnya didekap menggunakan kain, sukses meredam suara teriakan Jellal yang terbilang sangat mengusik.

"Diamlah, kau menganggu pekerjaan kami!" pria berperut buncit itu, menyuntikkan cairan bening pada lengan kiri. Jellal semakin memberontak, saraf tubuhnya seakan berguncang hebat, tegang sampai kaku!

"Apa, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Dimana anak-anak lain?!"

"Masih memikirkan mereka? Aku tidak menyarankan hal itu, bocah pincang. Lihat saja sendiri" ucapnya menunjuk serakan mayat di setiap sudut gubuk. Melihat pemandangan barusan, nyaris membuat Jellal muntah. Bagaimana tidak, organ tubuh dan darah memenuhi lantai yang kosong

"Ka-kau..."

"Sayang sekali, tangan dan kakimu sudah busuk. Oh iya, aku belum memotong kakimu. Katakan sampai jumpa padanya, dan berterima kasihlah padaku, karena berbaik hati membantu"

"TIDAK, JANGANN!" teriak Jellal melarang, sekeras apa pun dia menolak, pria itu tetap bersikeras. Kaki kirinya sesaat melayang di atas udara, kemudian memaut jarak cukup dekat

"Mau dibawa kemana, tangan dan kakiku?"

"Menguburnya di tanah lapang. Jika ketahuan polisi, kalau kami membedah tanpa sertifikat dokter, bisa bahaya nanti"

 _CKLEK! BLAMMM...!_

Mereka keterlaluan! Gerutu Jellal dalam hatinya, dikuasai amarah bercampur benci. Dia mengambil pisau yang terlantar di sebelah mayat, menodongkannya pada seorang lain di dalam gubuk itu. Meski bergetar sewaktu dipegang, ia tidak mau mundur sekarang, mungkin juga terpaksa melawan, supaya bisa keluar dari gubuk reot itu hidup-hidup. Sumber kekuatannya adalah, janji yang dia buat dengan Erza, tekad dan semangatnya sudah bulat, mana boleh menyerah di tengah jalan.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini. Kalau tidak, matamu akan ku ambil!" ancam Jellal berusaha terlihat berani, padahal keringat dingin bercucuran deras, dari pori-porti kulitnya

"Mataku akan kamu ambil? Bukankah terbalik?" tanpa perlu bersusah payah, pria berbadan ramping itu, merebut pisau dari tangan Jellal. Menusuk salah satu bola mata sampai keluar dari wadahnya. Darah kembali bercucuran, dia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit. Erangan demi erangan terus terdengar, bahkan karena terlalu menganggu, dia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari sekumpulan orang dewasa lainnya

"Droy, suntikan obat bius berdosis tinggi, lalu sekap mulutnya menggunakan kain. Buang dia ke tanah lapang, anak itu tidak berguna. Ya, setidaknya kami mendapat bola matamu"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu yang memberi perintah, Jet?" tanya Droy, rekan kerjanya merasa ragu. Boss mereka sedang mengurus lain, dan sekarang, dia berlagak seperti orang berkuasa

"Lakukan saja! Dibawa ke pasar gelap pun, mana mungkin laku?"

"Baiklah"

Tubuhnya digotong pergi keluar, dia berhenti melawan dan mengoceh tidak jelas, berpasrah diri dibuang ke tanah lapang, yang jauh dari pemukiman warga. Meski begitu, Jellal belum kehilangan harapan, walau kesulitan sewaktu merangkak –apalagi dia hanya memiliki sebelah lengan, itu pun patah akibat ulah seorang anak bernama Lyon. Bulan menerangi jalan, rerumputan hijau bergoyang ditiup angin malam. Jellal mengigil kedinginan, pakaiannya koyak digigit serigala, meninggalkan jejak berupa darah segar di setiap langkahnya.

Desa nyaris terlihat, cukup dekat dari perkiraannya. Namun di tengah jalan, Jellal kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan, bahkan dia belum sempat bertanya kepada Tuhan, bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

 _Esok paginya..._

"Urghh...ini dimana?"

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun. Menemukanmu tergeletak dengan luka parah, untung aku masih sempat memberi pertolongan"

"Terima kasih. Apa paman seorang biksu?" tanya Jellal lesu. Dia sendiri baru menyadarinya beberapa saat lalu

"Memang benar, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini, apa paman mengenal lelaki, yang ada di foto ini?"

"Foto dua ratus tahun lalu, darimana kamu mendapatkannya? Seingatku, nama pria ini adalah Mystogan, dia meninggal sewaktu perang akbar meletus, di kota Magnolia, Fiore"

" _Su-sudah meninggal? Yang benar saja!"_

"Beristirahatlah, aku mau membeli sayuran di pasar"

"Nama paman siapa?"

"Jura Narkis. Sudah dulu, ya, paman harus buru-buru, kalau tidak pasarnya tutup"

Dia harus banyak mengucap syukur, karena masih ada orang baik di dunia ini. Jellal memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Jura, memakai tongkat yang entah sejak kapan, berada di sebelah futonnya. Pemandangan di luar begitu indah, burung-burung berkicau riang, sambil bertengger di atas ranting pohon. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, ada banyak waktu tersisa untuk kabur dari sini.

Gerakannya terbatas usai kehilangan kaki kanan, tetapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati, dia berhasil meninggalkan desa terkutuk itu, menaiki tangga batu dan bertemu Erza, yang setia menunggu sejak kemarin siang.

"Aku membawa kabar baik dan kabar buruk, mau mendengar yang mana dulu?"

"Memang, apa kabar buruknya?" tanya Erza mulai berkecil hati, harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban

"Orang yang kamu cari, sudah lama meninggal. Kabar baiknya adalah, kamu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang"

"Tidak mungkin...padahal dia sudah berjanji, kenapa Mystogan mengingkarinya? Kenapa...kenapa...?"

"Pacarmu itu memohon pada dewa, agar dia berenkarnasi jadi pohon maple. Kalian selalu bersama, dua ratus tahun lamanya, apa masih kurang? Jika kamu takut, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke surga, bagaimana?" perkataan Jellal barusan sangat aneh, membuat Erza mengernyitkan dahi bingung

"Menemaniku pergi? Kau mau mati, ya?"

"Sejak awal pun, aku mendapat firasat akan mati tak lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin, meninggal akibat dikhianati teman sendiri, aku ingin meninggal setelah bisa menyelamatkan seseorang, walau hanya satu"

"Akhirnya aku bisa..."

Omongan Erza terputus saat itu juga. Jellal terlepas dari pegangan tongkatnya, tergeletak di atas tumpukan daun yang gugur dari pohon. Mereka meninggal bersamaan, terdapat perbedaan waktu satu detik saja. Legenda pohon maple pun berakhir, dan Jellal pergi dengan tenang.

-ll-

 _Well_ , kalau kalian tidak keberatan, saya ingin melanjutkan kisah barusan. Telah kita ketahui, bahwa Jellal pergi dengan tenang dan masuk surga, bagaimana nasib Erza? Dia dikirim ke nereka, karena di masa lalu telah membunuh ratusan orang, selama perang akbar berlangsung.

Mystogan juga dikirim untuk membantu, mereka berdua membuat janji, dimana pria itu berkata "akan kembali dalam keadaan selamat". Erza memegang perkataan Mystogan, tetapi tiga hari kemudian, dia mendapat berita, jika kekasihnya meninggal dibunuh lawan.

Akibat dendam, dia bersumpah untuk membunuh semua orang. Erza memang sudah tewas, tetapi karena tidak tenang, perempuan itu menjadi roh penasaran dan lupa, kalau Mystogan telah meninggal. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa terikat dengan pohon maple di atas gunung. Perkataan Jellal tidak dapat dibernakan seratus persen, sebenarnya dia hanya mengarang cerita itu, agar Erza bisa pergi tanpa membawa penyesalan.

Sedangkan nasib Natsu dan kawan-kawan? Natsu stres berat, karena dituding membunuh oleh orang tua Jellal. Dia memutuskan bunuh diri, dengan cara duduk di atas rel kereta api, membiarkan dirinya sendiri digilas sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Gray dan yang lain, saat itu tengah jalan-jalan keluar kota, namun mereka mengalami kecelakaan, kaki dan tangannya pun terpaksa diamputasi, karena terlalu lama dibiarkan. Semua kawannya meninggal, hanya Gray yang masih hidup sekarang. Meski dikabarkan, kalau dia juga bunuh diri, menggunakan metode serupa milik Natsu.

Kenapa Jellal kabur dari rumah Jura, padahal dia tidak mencurigakan? Tanpa sengaja, anak itu melihat penampakkan hantu yang bergentayangan, berbisik pelan berkata "selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku". Kepala anak perempuan, berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu, terapung di atas kolam, dijadikan sebagai makanan ikan mas koki peliharaannya. Legenda juga mengatakan, bahwa Jura tengah membeli gergaji dan pisau baru, untuk menyiksa Jellal hingga akhir hayat.

Perkataan Erza sempat terpotong. Inilah yang ingin diucapkan "Akhirnya aku bisa, mengambil kepalamu sekarang". Namun dia terlanjut menghilang, sebelum mengeluarkan pedang samurainya dari dalam sarung. Semasa perang, Erza suka memenggal kepala musuh, yang kemudian diawetkan memakai formalin, bahkan kepala Mystogan pun, ikut dimasukkan dalam koleksinya.

Jika menjawab ya, kamu akan bernasib sama seperti Jellal, yang tangan dan kakinya membusuk, lalu sembarangan diamputasi, oleh sekelompok penjahat.

Dalam cerita di atas, semua itu disebabkan, karena dia ingin, menolong sekelompok anak yang diculik. Kalian juga disuguhi, pemandangan seperti yang Jellal lihat. Kalau kalian pergi, tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak itu, para penjahatlah yang akan mendatangi langsung, menculik kalian menggunakan obat bius. Bola matamu juga diambil, dan dijual ke pasar gelap. Penderitaan masih menyertai, kalian PASTI meninggal di depan Erza, bahkan kepalamu bisa ikut menjadi korban

Jika menjawab tidak, Erza akan mengucap mantera kutukan. Selamanya, kalian terjebak di kawasan tengkorak, menderita perlahan-lahan, dimangsa serigala, atau mungkin hewan buas lain. Tubuhmu akan dilahap sampai dagingnya habis, lalu menjadi tengkorak, tanpa pernah ditemukan tim penyelamat atau orang lain.

Jika kalian naik gunung, lalu bertemu dan Erza hendak meminta tolong, maka jawablah "Orang yang kamu cari, sudah lama meninggal", dengan begitu, dia akan membebaskanmu. Walau dalam beberapa kasus, Erza tak segan-segan memenggal kepala korban.

Mayat Jellal diyakini menghilang, sudah membusuk jadi tengkorak sebelum ditemukan. Orang tuanya frustasi, lalu bunuh diri, dengan cara memotong urat nadi mereka sendiri.

Tamat

AUTHOR TEGASKAN, CERITA DI ATAS HANYALAH KARANGAN SEMATA, TIDAK BENAR-BENAR ADA DAN SERATUS PERSEN FIKSI.

A/N : Yahoo! Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga, banzai, banzai! Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering baca urban legend, jadi pengen bikin juga. Meski gak seseram milik Jepang, author bisa berkata, sangat puas dengan cerita ini. Review please? Tidak menerima flame, karena diyakini dapat menyakiti diri sendiri. Mohon kritik sama saran aja. Asal jangan silent reader, pengen tau, gimana pendapat kalian.


End file.
